


This Was Not Supposed To Happen

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MASSIVE LOLS, POSSIBLE VOMITING MAY OCCUR</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Not Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71664) by cantlettthisgo. 



It was nearly ten at night, a monday of editing and occasional trolling was coming to an end. Anthony and Ian were both watching the latest DC failure. While both tired, both could sence what was about to happen. Ian slowly reached beside him. Anthony bit his lip in the un-nerving time that Ian was stretched over the table. His figure when stretched gave Anthony the familiar sence of arousal and euphoria. Ian handed over two cans of cranberry juice and walked off simplying raising his eyebrows to Anthony. Anthony knew what was going to happen. The gulps were fast and forced. The television was immediately switched off in anticipation. Ian returned; he was in sweat pants."Why are you wearing that?" Anthony questioned "Well, I thought that we could try something different." Ian replied while glancing at Anthony's figure. Ian then stretched the sweat pants forward. Invitingly. "That is..." Anthony's words were consumed by the anticipation of doing it again; his trousers were quick to the floor. As one leg joined with Ian's hairier leg, the doorbell hollered. "Shit." They both wispered in terror. Hesitatly, they both waddled behind the adjacent curtains. "Hello?" The distant voice echoed. Anthony cried out in fear: "It's open." "What the fuck, man?" Ian angrily questioned. "Dudes, I have had the worst trip." A familiar voice beckoned. "Is that?" Anthony questioned. "Javla Migg. I'm sorry, I've just accidentally packed Marzia's fucking panties." The voice announced "Anthony? Ian? Tell me that you are here." "Here." Anthony answered while hesitantly sticking his hand out. The cream curtains were dragged to the side in the discovery of Anthony and Ian's new found gay lust. "I'm high right now, aren't I?" Felix questioned. Both shook their heads in shame and fear. Ian and Anthony then waddled infront of the sofa to explain: "Listen... it's not what it looks like." Felix replied: "Really? That's a shame." Confused and aroused; Anthony and Ian nodded at the suitcase that Felix had brought in. "Yes." Felix released as if he had been rimmed; that was still to come. Anthony slipped his other leg into Ian's sweat pants rubbing bulges in the process. In their arousal from rubbing bulges, Felix was now wearing Marzia's panties. "Damn, you are really bushy." Ian said while Felix was gracefully stepping into the sweat pants. "We're actually doing this aren't we?" Anthony questioned while desperately trying rid his body of fear and urine. A silence entered the room. After what seemed like an eternity, Anthony started. The golden nectar squirted on Ian, causing him to moan instantly in pleasure. " "Oh, my fucking god, that is making me so horny." Felix exclaimed "You do realise that we are Tre båtar, en docka-ing." "What?" Ian questioned "It means: Three boats, one dock." Felix replied "Well,what if I do this?" Anthony said while shoving his, still urinating cock in Felix's panties. In pleasure and arousal, Felix shrieked in what seemed like cries of happyness; happyness of Ian knowing that this was not supposed to happen. Ian knew, but continued to be soaked by Anthony's nearly dry dick. After an orgasm like sea of pleasure consumed all three urine soaked men, the golden nectar abruptly stopped. Dissapointment was shared across the caucasion triangle. In desperation, Ian grabbed Anthony's leaking, half hard cock. Felix then grabbed Ian's, also, leaking half hard cock. "Wow, you have really soft hands." Ian said in surprise. "You couldn't believe what I could do with another." Felix seductively replied. Eventually, Anthony searched for Felix's cock in the forest of his ginger pubes. He felt it, he liked it. All three acted in unison. It started as rubbing from across the Atlantic. After multiple seductive looks and moans, Anthony wispered: "More." Ian replied with his palm, the repetitave jerks of Anthony's fully hard cock made Felix grow jealous. He demanded that Ian would harden his cock. Ian replied with even more jerks. After a minute of furious jerking, Anthony and Felix looked at eachother; they knew what they had to do. Ian towered over Anthony and Felix as they both lowered to Ian's unapreciated dripping cock. Anthony could feel his neck tightening and the view getting darker. He began to pout, Ian could feel chills through his body and arousal spreading everywhere. Contact. Anthony could feel Felix's hand drawing nearer to his near verticle cock. He could feel the strokes that Felix was now creating. He did not care about Felix anymore. Anthony's jaw widened. Contact. Ian then shrieked in euporia:"Oh fuck, Anthony." Felix then stretched to Ian's back and shuffled behind, still chained by the damp sweat pants. He lowered his hand, brushing against Ian's straggley back hairs. Ian could sense that the hand became lips. The dry, chapped lips of Felix was now straddling Ian's asshole. Contact. Ian moaned longly and sharply in pleasure. Felix then reaches out for Anthony's vertical cock. Anthony soon followed and reached out for Felix's also vertical cock. Both tongues were spiralling and collecting a revolting, yet desirable taste. Anthony then choked, he managed to get out: "I'm fucking coming." Felix angrily replied:"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Horror then froze Anthony's damp and coming body. Felix was confused, he was now wondering what could possibly have caused Anthony to freeze this suddenly while coming. Felix craned his neck back to see what had actually happened. He also froze.

 

R.I.P Ian Andrew Hecox November 30 1987-February 4 2014 Entertainer of everyone, bitch

 

It was nearly one in the morning, a thursday of recording and brofisting was over. Felix was about to go to sleep in the bed alongsdie Marzia. He spooned against her to keep warm. Suddenly, his phone beckoned to the tune of 50 cent. "You're far too busy." Marzia complained. "If I were relaxed, I would be un-happy." Felix replied while answering the phone. After what seemed like an eternity Felix said: "Oh, okay... sure, I'll be right there." "Who was it?" Marzia angrily questioned "It was Anthony, he drank something called: Chenty Taagermister." "Twenty Yagermeister?" Marzia responded "That makes more sense." Felix said while walking out "Love you." Marzia reminded "I love you and am responsible for Ian's death too." Felix panically rushed while closing the door. The paces were fast and consumed by regret but this was now his future and finally: He knew what was going to happen. He gently smiled.


End file.
